


Play Along Prisoner

by Rozilla



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bondage, Cold Water, Discussion of kink, Dom Jane, Dom Natasha, Dom/sub Play, Domme Natasha Romanov, F/M, Freudian Elements, Ice Play, Jewish Character, Jewish!Jane, Pop Psychology, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sub Thor, Whipping, female dom, male sub, paddles, prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're so used to being not listened to, put down, doubted and generally made to feel worthless when you work twice as hard as everyone else, sometimes you need a hobby like this one.</p><p>Especially when you have such a willing participant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I visited a Fetish Club a while back and uh... I haven't been able to get this out of my head ever since. God I'm sorry.  
> Also, like everyone else in the world, I wanna write something to wash the bad taste of 50 shades out of my mouth.
> 
> EDIT - Okay, I'll stop pretending this is complete, because it blatantly isn't. I'm going to push on through and try and see this story out, since it will NOT leave me alone, but I'm terrible at finishing anything, so... here goes nothing.

'You got a package earlier,' Darcy plopped it in front of Jane, it jingled.

'Thank you,' Jane took it away and headed upstairs, before Darcy stepped in front of her, arms folded.

'What's in it?'

'Nothing.'

Darcy sighed 'Look, I'm... kinda worried about this whole set up, like... does this make you a prostitute?'

Jane rolled her eyes 'No, Darcy, it does not.'

'Then-'

'It's just an... _arrangement_ ,' Jane sidled past her friend 'and don't worry about me, I'll be fine.'

'I just.... he's a big dude and he's super rich, he could... I dunno arrange to have you killed if he thought you would spill his dark twisted secret.'

' _What_ ?' Jane scoffed 'He wouldn't do that!'

'How can you trust him?'

'Because... he's trustworthy.'

Darcy threw up her hands 'Just promise me you'll keep me updated okay?'

Jane stopped, she heard the worry in Darcy's voice and felt a stab of guilt that she couldn't tell her what she was doing, but she didn't have to tell Darcy where she was going. 

She got changed, wincing at the cold metal against her skin, and put a t-shirt and jeans over the top. She applied her make-up, did her hair (she knew the ensemble would look a little odd, but she wasn't going to put on a dress as well- it was cold out and she didn't need the wind blowing to her nethers thanks very much) and headed out, giving Darcy a hug and a kiss on the way out. 

 

Heimdall was the driver, a tall, broad and extremely handsome black man with a wide, kind smile and a knowing wink. He even opened the door for her and provided a warm coffee liqueur as she made herself comfy in the back seat of a freaking  _Bentley_ of all things. That was the English for you. She shifted uncomfortably as the underwear rubbed and chaffed, luckily she wouldn't have to sit down in it for much longer. The car arrived at a tall, wide white house in Kensington, a very upmarket residence for someone of what her Dad had call 'Old Money'. Could she be any more of a cliché? The door was opened for her and she was lead up to the front door, well aware of how out of place she looked. 

The place was furnished in a rather Spartan way- cool blacks and whites, decorated with old movie posters, pictures of famous boxers and the occasional piece of pin-up art. She would roll her eyes at what a typical dude he was, but she knew better. She passed the sitting room (full of game consoles and musical instruments he wasn't great at playing), the game room (fose-ball table, air hockey and a bunch of retro arcade machines), a gym (full of weights and punching bags) and, finally, his own personal retro 70s bar. 

'Hello.'

His voice, holy shit, it was so,  _so_ hot. Deep, rich, smoky and delightfully English to her. He took on some faux-Cockney-isms when he was in the company of his friends, but most of the time he used the kind of Received Pronunciation you could only get from private education. How the hell did she manage to snag this one? 

Hitting him with her car. Twice. Of course.

'Hi,' she managed, staring at him for a moment.

'I'll be leaving,' Heimdall nodded to his employer 'I'm on the end of the phone should you need me.'

'No problem, thank you.'

The man winked at Jane, then left, closing the door with a click. 

 

That just left the two of them. 

He stood up, over six feet, making her feel tiny in comparison, and you could tell he worked out- it wasn't just the home gym that gave it away. Her dad, again, would have used the phrase 'arms like Bournemouth Pier' or 'built like a brick shit-house'- he wore tight t-shirts the left little to the imagination. He was blonde to, with long hair tied away from his face and a scruff of beard. His parents were kind enough to name him after a Norse god to, as if to add to the outward appearance of some Aryan ideal.  _I bet they wouldn't have imagined him ending up with me,_ she thought _, I wouldn't have either to be honest_ . 

Thor smiled and got up 'You okay?'

'Yeah,' she nodded and looked around 'uh, where can I leave my coat?'

'There's fine,' he indicated a couch in the corner 'drink?'

'Yes please.'

He walked around to uncork a fresh bottle of red wine, pouring them both a glass to put her at her ease. This was hardly her first time... but it paid to be careful. She'd heard stories about others being drugged.

'Thank you,' she took her glass and took a sip. It was good stuff.

'You look nice,' Thor said, a little lamely. He was clearly at a bit of a loss. 

'You to,' she replied. She was to.

She swallowed the last of her wine and replaced the glass on the bar top, he did the same and they both noticed the jingle of metal as she moved. 

'You got my package then?' He asked, losing a little of the awkwardness. 

'I did,' she huffed out a laugh 'I had a hard time explaining to my room mate.'

He looked panicked 'Did she see-'

'No!' Jane rolled her eyes 'She didn't, she's concerned for me and my safety is all.'

'That's good,' he sighed 'good to have a friend like her.'

'You mind if I text her? Just quickly?'

'Go for it.'

She kept half an eye on him as she let Darcy know she had arrived and was, so far, okay. 

'You need some time or... shall we get started?' 

Jane looked at him for a moment, seeing his expression 'Is the money in?' She asked, a little more harshly than she would have liked.

'Seven fifty went in...' he glanced back to check his phone '… just now and you'll get the rest... afterwards.'

Fifteen hundred pounds was nothing to sniff at if you were an American science student living, mostly, off debt. 

'Great,' she nodded, taking a deep breath 'okay, so... I guess we'll get started then?'

'You're the boss,' Thor stood up and pull his shirt over his head 'safe word?'

'Space,' Jane said, going behind the bar and reaching to retrieve a thick leather collar, testing it's strength for a moment, before marching out again 'and... look, are you sure you want me to hit you in the face? Don't you have classes?'

'I do,' Thor shrugged 'I'll just say someone mugged me.'

'Sounds plausible I suppose,' Jane felt some confidence surging up 'besides, I'm about a quarter of your size, I doubt I'd do any lasting damage.'

Thor smiled, put his hands behind his back and knelt down 'There's some stuff in my cellar that'd say otherwise.'

'Jeans,' she reminded him, he cursed and stood up, unbuckling and pushing his jeans to the floor, revealing leather short shorts that looked... uncomfortable. For him anyway.

'Hang on, there's the other bits,' he kicked off his jeans, shoes and socks completely and reached behind the bar before Jane interrupted 'Allow me.'

It was one of the perks of this job, to attach the Conan the Barbarian style gear to him- mostly because it suited him and because it helped her just relax a little more, get over some of the hang ups she still had about this whole thing. There was a belt with brass circular decoration and fur to go around his middle, then there were the manacles, which looked pretty unpleasant on the outside, but were lined with soft fake fur on the inside so it wouldn't rub away his skin. She snapped them around his wrists, then attached the chains so she could lead him.

'What have I forgotten?' She asked.

'The uh...' he idicated her t-shirt.

'Oh! Yeah, 'course,' she undressed and toss her clothes with his, revealing what had been in the package- a honest to goodness chain-mail bikini, with silver and black jewellery and leather bracers- the one on her right hand was a vambrace that came over her knuckles, which he'd told her about before. She knew what he wanted her to do with it. Thor glanced down and noticed she had got a pedicure for the first time in her life so she could wear the delightfully matching anklet that Thor indicated from behind the bar.

'God you're gorgeous,' he muttered.

'I look like a Frank Frazetta cover.'

'Well, that is sort of what I was going for,' Thor rolled his shoulders unapologetically 'except... well, the opposite.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well he tended to paint women tied up in chain-mail bikinis, whereas... uh...'

'I get it,' she took pity, probably for the last time that evening 'you're the one tied up.'

'We all good to go?' Thor shifted a little and nodded to the shorts 'Only these are really  _really_ tight.' 

Jane smiled, mercilessly 'We're good, well, I am.'

She strode forward, taking the leather collar and pulling him in closer so she could grab a fistful of his hair, dragged his face to meet her's 'You're in for a world of pain.'

Jane drew back her right hand and backhanded him across the face, the leather marking his cheek and making him grunt. 

'God I hope so,' Thor smirked and licked his lip where a cut had begun to bleed 'cause I'm not telling you anything witch.'

'We'll see,' she hefted the lead on his collar, yanking him up onto his feet, then remembered something, breaking character for a moment 'which way?'

'Down the hall, the last door on the right, the steps go down to the cellar,' he coughed 'good?'

'Yeah, yeah! That was the last time, promise.'

'Right-o.'

'Here we go,' she got back into character, setting her face into evil-priestess mode, all large dark eyes and and full lipped sneer 'I'm going to enjoy this.'

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane ramps it up a notch.

It had all started with He-man and the Masters of the Universe, specifically- the live action movie. He had seen it on TV as a child and must have just tuned in on the part where He-man is being chained up and whipped by Skeletor. In his mind, he remembered seeing Evlyn- the only female villain of the movie- being the one who did the _actual_ whipping, but when he finally tracked the whole thing down over a decade later, he'd been surprised to find he'd misremembered. Or perhaps had just deluded himself a little.

Either way, he had found the scene... interesting. Not arousing, just oddly... comforting. Like he ought to be there, the one being whipped and punished for... something. Holding back information, not telling the truth because he wanted to protect someone. Now _there_ was a can of worms he didn't want to open- or maybe he had already, because for a long time, the only person he had told in his immediate family, was his younger brother. He had gone into his brother's room and sat across from him on his bed, watching him on his computer.

'Do you want to be whipped by men?' Loki asked, not even looking up from playing Doom for the millionth time.

'No!' Thor calmed a little 'No... I want a woman to do it.'

'A dominatrix then?'

'Well... sort of,' Thor frowned and lay back on Loki's bed, the sounds of digital slaughter continuing in the background 'I kinda want it to be an evil accomplice, like an evil priestess or something.'

'Like in Conan the Barbarian?' Loki's capacity to multi-task always amazed Thor.

'Yeah... not the Schwarzenegger movies.'

'No, like in the books,' Loki managed to point to his book shelf at a collection of Robert E. Howard books 'there's some comics up there to, I've got about fifty issues of Heavy Metal, that might be your thing to.'

Loki was right about a lot of things, including the books and comics, which Thor devoured. His favourite was one in Heavy Metal called  _Play-Along Prisoner_ , in which a warrior type (a rip off of Conan, but weren't they all?) held at the mercy of a priestess in the customary chain-mail bikini and goat-head dress. She was apparently holding him so that he might tell her the location of his princess wife, who was the key to some secret spell. The more she hit him, or held a knife to his throat, or whipped him, the more he enjoyed it. He even began to wish his wife was the one hitting him, his memories and thoughts becoming entangled and devoured by the sensations, the pain and the pleasure. It made an impact to be sure. He still had the copy upstairs and he had scanned and backed it up multiple times. 

He owed Loki so much, it scared him.

 

Jane got him on his knees (the floor had a fake animal skin rug to both add to the atmosphere and cushion his knees) and arms shackled to chains screwed into the floor so that the expanse of his back was spread for her. The whole room looked like your classic Sword n' Sorcery dungeon, complete with torches in brackets (fake fire of course) and the  _implements_ on a rack along one wall. There were riding crops and a honest to goodness Indiana Jones-style bull whip that she would be making use of later. In the corner was a whipping post, about five feet tall, completed with the furred manacles, fixed into the floor and carved from solid oak, with a goat's head whittled into the top. It was a set up that would make a LARPer cream their pants. She had to admire his organisation; the whole place was cleaned and swept so they could both have bare feet and he had carefully laid out their 'dos and don'ts' on a list (printed on parchment paper- what a  _dork_ !) so that she could consult out of the corner of her eye without breaking character too much. She did so now, double checking the no-go areas; nose, chest (nipples in particular), ass and crotch. That had caught her off guard, but he didn't want any  _touching_ \- this was less to do with sex, more just to do with creating his own little sub-space. She found that both oddly reassuring and a little... sad. 

'You could tell me now and save yourself the pain,' she said aloud, glancing over the way the muscles in his back and arms twitched 'or do you enjoy this?'

'Hit me harder and you'll find out,' Thor looked over his shoulder at her with a smirk. That was her cue, she walked around and punched him in the face again, grateful for the vambrace to protect her hand, but she still felt the impact. She must have split his gum, because he spat blood to the floor 'You obviously don't want to know that badly-'

She kneed him in the stomach, winding him and sending him forward, struggling to breath. She yanked up his head by his hair again and saw him still grinning 'For someone with so much power, I thought you'd hit harder.'

One more slap across the face, not too many, she didn't want him to lose a tooth. She'd already given him a few bruises and a black eye, not to mention a split lip.

'I think we should move on,' she growled 'I didn't want it to come to this, I admire how far you've gotten, but you leave me no choice.'

She pulled the longest riding crop from the rack- a classic little number with a leather handle. She bent it experimentally, then slapped it against the wall. He didn't even flinch.

'That supposed to scare me?' He cheeked, licking a drop of blood from his lip.

'It's almost as if you enjoy this,' she hissed, face inches from his 'which is fortunate, for me anyway, I _do_ love to experiment.'

Jane walked back around and put her foot on the small of his back to push him forwards with a grunt, she paused, waiting for any sign he'd need to stop, but nothing. He was supporting himself on the chains and the strength in his stomach and chest. Maybe that's part of it to- you feel pain during a workout, especially ones to build muscle and you either endure it or learn to enjoy it. It didn't take a genius to work out which one Thor was into.

She brought the crop down and across with a _thwack_ and it struck him across the shoulders, leaving a red welt where it had struck. There was a pause whilst she rolled her arm, checking for his reaction.

'Enough?'

'Why stop now? I was actually starting to feel something.'

_Thwack_ .

Still across the shoulders, criss-crossing the mark she'd left before. Her strokes weren't quite as hard as she could make them, but there was an  _art_ to this- it was all about the build up. She did a few more strikes in the same place, still keeping an eye on him, but he would just grunt and groan and shiver with each impact. Suddenly she felt him slump a little, trying to lean forward but would collapse without the support of his arms. She wandered round, with some speed in case he  _did_ fall, but saw he was still very much aware and awake. She tilted his face up to her's and stared at him mercilessly 'You look tired.'

He  _actually_ laughed 'Is that all you got?'

Maybe, just maybe, she was keen to push him a little for tonight. She knew the sassing and taunting was all part of the act, but it did get to her sometimes- for obvious reasons.

'Fine,' she pressed his cheeks which made him growl in pain, then turned his face to the whipping post 'shall we?'

'You finally make it a challenge for me,' he mumbled. She let go of his face and twisted his ear for that one, before unshackling him from the chains and dragging him towards the post by his collar, then making him kneel in front of the whipping post and strapping him in.

'Last chance,' she whispered in his ear 'you going to tell me what I need to know?'

He just turned and looked at her, leaning his head on the post 'You're so alluring when you're angry.'

She struck him again with the crop for good measure and went to replace it with the bull-whip. Okay, she told herself, you can do this, you did the day course, you've practised, you're fine, just chill and _stop your hand from shaking._ To her relief, a rather fetching decorative mask had been placed on the rack to protect her eyes and Thor would have his face down so he was safe...ish.

During one of her many weekend training courses it had taken her about a hundred goes to stop hitting the walls, the ceiling fan, the lights- she had only used it on an _actual_ person once and that had been... patchy. The trouble was; he didn't know that. She took a couple of deep breaths and noted that only did he have his face down, he had the top of his head pressed against the post. She spun the whip, created a momentum and launched her first strike, aiming between his shoulder blades and it connected with a _crack_. It was heady and frightening and it took everything she had not to stop right there- the important thing was to keep it going. She noted a thick red welt across his back where it had struck and saw him panting and shaking.

Four more, Jane thought, four more then I'll stop and see if he can take more.

She struck out again and when it hit on his right shoulder blade, leaving another welt, he uttered something between a groan and a growl.

'Had enough?' She stayed in character.

'I think I can manage a few more,' Thor did to, but she could hear the slight strain in his voice. He was probably trying to push himself, the same way he did when he worked out- always trying to go a _little_ further than he probably should.

'If you say so,' she sneered 'three more should suffice.'

He made it to five more, shaking and moaning with each strike, leaving more criss-crossing welts before holding up a hand and almost barking 'SPACE!'

She dropped the whip, rather unprofessionally, and ran forward to unbuckle him, yanking rather hurriedly at the bonds before his arms fell to his side. He was barely coherent, but she somehow managed to swing one of his arms over her shoulders and coax him into standing.

'Hey? Thor?' She managed, struggling with his weight.

'Hmm?' He looked at her, smiling a little faintly, enjoying the endorphins.

'I don't think I can carry you,' she smiled back 'and I need to look after you more than a little.'

'I'll show you where,' he mumbled and half-staggered up the stairs with Jane there to guide him.

 


	3. Chapter 3

'Mom, you know the Virgin-Whore dichotomy?'

There was a long pause as Dr Miriam Foster checked the intersection and drove on before she answered 'Jane, have you been reading _On Sexuality_?'

'Maybe,' Jane shrank a little in the passengers seat. Maybe she should have waited until she was home before starting this conversation.

'Well, it would make a change from National Geographic and Wrestling magazines,' her mom just laughed 'I'm, just teasing you darling! Besides, when I was your age I would have read anything with sex on the cover to.' 

Jane sighed and continued 'Anyway, you know how men only see girls as either virgins or whores?'

'It's not men, it's the patriarchy, there is a difference- although the two intersect- and yes I am very familiar with it.'

'Well... how do you think men will see me?' Jane asked, glancing at her mom. 

'Honestly?' Miriam was always honest and frank with her daughter.

'Yeah.'

'Well, it will depend on the man, but... I think you will confuse them.'

'What do you mean?' Jane's frowned.

'I mean,' Miriam changed gear and looked thoughtfully at her for a moment 'you look like how they would imagine the virgin, but I'll bet your outspoken and fierce mind will make them think you are a whore.'

'But I thought 'whore' meant you have, like, a ton of sex,' Jane had long grew used to her mother's rather blunt way of phrasing things.

'Traditionally, yes,' Miriam sniffed 'but it's a cruel and evil term used against women who step out of line- either in how much they enjoy sex or how much they achieve in a traditionally male field.'

'Why is it a bad thing for women to enjoy sex?' Jane had a feeling she knew the answer.

'Oh boy, is that the million dollar question,' her mother tapped the steering wheel in thought 'it isn't, but the patriarchy would have it that women should have no agency over themselves and their own bodies. Sex should be for men and for babies- not for fun.'

'So... some men think women being good at science and math is the same as them enjoying sex- making them whores.'

'Bingo,' her mom smiled 'may I ask what brought this on?'

'Uh...' Jane fidgeted 'please don't be mad.'

'Jane, have you voted Republican?'

'No, I'm fourteen, I can't vote.'

'Well then, I'm unlikely to be mad.'

Jane pulled a magazine out of her bag 'I kinda stole this from the mechanics whilst they were fixing the car.'

Her mother looked at the cover 'Heavy Metal? Isn't that a music magazine?'

'Kinda, it does comics to, adult ones,' she felt her cheeks flush a little 'there's one where's a guy's being whipped- like, tortured, and he's really enjoying it.'

Her mom hummed in thought as Jane plunged on.

'He being whipped by a woman, a female villain who kinda looks like Evalyn from He-Man, and he keeps making her hit him harder and sometimes sees his wife doing the hitting. His wife is all... innocent and stuff, she wears white, she's really pretty, but he wants her to hit him to, like the villain.'

'That's... interesting.'

'Well, isn't that like he's... enjoying being hurt? Is that a thing?'

'Oh you'd be surprised, Freud had something to say about that to, one of his contemporaries had a female patient who enjoyed being spanked.'

'But do... men enjoy being hit?'

'Some do.'

Jane opened the magazine to the comic in question 'So it's like this man enjoys being hurt by the whore... and the virgin? Like, maybe he's being punished for how he sees women as being just two things and not their own people- and that's why he enjoys it? Because he feels like he deserves it?'

No reply this time, but her mom was taking a different turn to find a place to pull over.

'Mom? What's wrong? Did I say something bad?'

Miriam parked the car and turned to her, eyes full of tears.

'Mom? I'm scared, what's the matter- HEY!'

She drew Jane into a bone crushing hug as she choked out a sob.

'Oh Jane! I'm so  _proud of you_ !' 

'UGH! Why?!' Jane tried to breathe.

'You just used Freudian psychology to analyse a piece of contemporary pop-culture and see it from a feminist point of view!' Miriam drew away, eyes watering 'These are tears of happiness! Plus Carol from the Women's U owes me twenty bucks- she said I could  _never_ raise a feminist in a conventional marriage!'

Jane raised her eyebrows 'I'm... happy for you?'

'I know you have your heart set on physics, but are you sure you won't consider psychology? You'd be so good at it!'

Jane smiled 'No thanks Mom, I have definitely  _don't_ want to be a therapist.'

'Fair enough,' Miriam wiped her eyes a little on her sleeve 'it's pretty shitty I'll admit- sorry for cursing.'

'It's okay.'

Her Mom could to Jane talk about the 'anal stage' and the correlation between the 'discovery' of the clitoris and the rise of the Women's Lib movement until the cows came home- but would hate to hear her teenage daughter curse. Who could explain  _that_ one?

'So... what drew you to that particular comic?' Miriam asked as she restarted the car, her tone  _way_ too suggestive.

'Nothing... it was interesting.'

'Why's that?'

Jane groaned 'Mom, you're not my therapist.'

'I'm just curious, you're at a very particular and under-researched stage of psycho-sexual development, especially in teenage girls and-'

'MOM!'

'So, do you enjoy seeing men smacked around? Is that why you like wrestling so much?'

'Goddamit MOM!'

'Language!'

'UUGGHH!' 

They got home in silence, Jane could see the ideas and potential studies formulating in her Mom's head, but she steadfastly refused to take part in any research- there was a  _limit_ to how much she would share with her Mom. Really.

Though she was only slightly surprised to find a copy of  _My Secret Garden_ suddenly appear in her bookshelves. Thanks Mom. 

 

Looking back on it- there weren't many girls who got such frank information from anyone, especially not their mothers. Her dad was certainly no help- he went beetroot red every time she mentioned the word period, even in a non-menstruation context. He taught her about particles, gravity, the theory of relativity, the cosmos- and that's all she wanted from him. He set her off on her path to her study in particle physics, but it was her Mom who helped her realise this side of herself. It didn't really include sex either- that was another thing she discovered in her reading. It was simply about creating a head-space she could visit, enjoy, then put away. Somewhere where she could vent about the stupidity and unfairness of that stupid dichotomy without any long term consequences. 

Speaking of which.

 

Thor had a massage table in his bathroom, because of course he did. Unfortunately, it was on the second floor, which involved half dragging him, all two hundred odd pounds of him, up two flights of stairs. Jane finally got him face down on the table, after he took the shorts off because they chaffed like hell, and slung a towel over his- ahem- area. She turned her back, but she would be lying if she said she didn't at least glance there, those shorts were pretty darn tight, and, unless he was hiding a pair of gym socks down there, he clearly lived up to the rest of the (haha) package.

How was he still single?

She rubbed Aloe Vera into his back, soothing the welts and stings left by the whip and the crop, flushed against his skin. She had laid an ice-pack wrapped in a dish cloth for him to rest his face on and reduce the black eye. She'd also cleaned his lip and cheek. It was funny- not five minutes ago she'd been beating him senseless and he'd sustained it with barely a grunt, yet now she was putting a little disinfectant on his cuts he was wincing and hissing when she did so. Just like in action movies- that was probably part of the Virgin-Whore dichotomy to, but she was not in a position to analyse it too deeply.

'How're you feeling?' She asked him, stroking his hair away from his neck.

''m okay,' he mumbled 'thank you.'

There was more silence for a moment before Thor asked 'Was First Aid part of the training?'

'Yup, a guy from St. John's Ambulances gave us a talk and I got a certificate. Just don't have a heart attack or anything- I'm still not exactly sure about CPR.'

He huffed out a laugh 'I'll try not to.'

'I can do a massage on your chest if you want, you were holding your weight for a while and you're in no condition to do stretches.'

Jane did not stop to examine her motivations.

'Sure,' he said, with only the hint of a chuckle in his voice, turning over onto his back with a whimper 'go nuts.'

Jane decided to play  _Why Does the Sun Really Shine? (The Sun is a Miasma of Incandescent Plasma)_ in her head whilst she rubbed and pushed at the tension in Thor's chest and arms because, oh boy, she could  _not_ afford to focus on this glorious expanse of muscle. He used to be a personal trainer, and now was the owner of a chain of gyms- he needed to look the part. And he did. His Instagram was full of photos of him flexing and showing off. Understandable. If she looked like him, she'd flex in the mirror every day to. 

'I'll put your clothes in the washing machine in the morning,' he said, groggily 'I got you some pyjamas if you want them- they're in the guest room.'

She'd taken off the chain-mail bikini and was now just wearing a bathrobe, soft and kinda decadent against her bare skin. 

'Thanks,' she said, trying not to think about the biceps she was currently rubbing 'you'd've thought I'd remember to bring an over-night bag.'

''s cool,' he was barely coherent now.

'We need to get you into bed,' she declared, standing up straight and readjusting 'otherwise you're gonna fall asleep on this table and there is  _no_ way I'll be able to carry you.'

Thor smiled sleepily and yawned 'Good point.'

He sat up slowly and allowed himself to be guided to his bedroom which, like the rest of the house, was largely Spartan and empty except for the usual furniture- bed, wardrobe, desk with a PC- in the same blues, blacks and greys. He was such a colourful and outgoing person, it did not make sense for his house to be so... boring. Well, in colour scheme anyway. 

She drew back the covers, getting him to lay down gently rather than collapse. Just as she was drawing the covers up around his chin, tucking him in (ho boy, her mother would have a  _field day_ with this), turning the lights off and turning to leave, she heard him mumble. 

'Stay?'

Jane hesitated at the door, turning back to him slowly, feeling an odd, uncomfortable mix of awkward need and wariness. She edged back to him, close enough to look into his face in the dim light from outside. He had the bluest eyes she had ever seen- especially in this light. It was as if they had their own illumination. That... and upon closer inspection, she could see why they were so shiny. 

He was crying. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and onto the mattress. He was taking deep shuddering breaths and turning to reach out for her.

'Just for a while? Please? Nothing... I won't do anything.'

Her heart broke- how could it not? She shuffled forward and sat on the edge of the bed, taking his hand and rubbing his knuckles with a thumb 'Did I say something or-'

_Great bedside manner Jane, good thing you didn't become a therapist after all._

'No,' he tried to smile 'I'm just... I don't know why...'

'It's okay, I'll stay.'

 

'You'll get the oddest reactions,' Natasha, aka The Lady Black Widow, stirred cup of coffee in her dungeon's little tea room 'some go to sleep, some just space out, some will get up and go about their day as if nothing happened. Ultimately, your role is to make sure they are okay, by any means you both feel comfortable with. However, one reaction you may get that will throw you- especially in seemingly big-tough-snarky subs like Thor- is emotion.'

'What? Like crying?' Jane asked, taking in the chintzy pink décor hilariously clashing with the various subs, male and female, standing around in their bondage maid gear.

'Yes,' she nodded to a rather ordinary looking gentleman, thinning on top, a little portly but cute in his own way, who wore a frilly apron that covered his whole front- and nothing else. He refilled their cups and lay a plate of dainty biscuits, complete with doilies. He turned and Jane got a full view of his ass. Turns out he was wearing a matching frilly thong to.

'Thanks Phil,' Nat cooed. He smiled back, as if this were perfectly normal and saw himself out.

'So, what do I do then?' Jane took her coffee and sipped, glancing to another one of Black Widow's more muscular male subs who wore a corset and suspenders ensemble (in purple and black) and was currently polishing her collection of decorative tea spoon.

'The best thing? Just offer comfort. Cuddles, strokes- whatever. Don't offer advice or platitudes- unless they want them. They are _always_ in charge, don't forget that.'

'Do you think Thor would do that?'

'He's... a pretty level headed guy, probably one of the most emotionally stable men I've met, but that's probably because he's always known what he wants in terms of service. That and being filthy rich and handsome.'

'But...'

'But everyone has their limits and their baggage, Thor's no different. You'll just have to try and read him as best you can.'

Jane nodded, heart sinking a little. She could only read people in the context of some amateur Freudian complexes and pop-psychology that would make her Mom roll her eyes- anything subtle or real was a little beyond her. It was the part of the Scene she wasn't looking forward to.

'Just do your best,' Nat patted her hand 'you'll be fine.'

Jane bit her cheek 'I will... are you running any more classes?'

'Sure- Clint? Be a dear and fetch one of my class schedules?'

'Yes ma'am.'

The dude in purple and black put his silverware down and went to fetch a pamphlet full of Nat's classes for the upcoming weeks 'Seriously, you're good Jane and you've got one of the best subs on my books, you'll be okay. You were lucky you ran into him.'

'Literally.'

 

Jane slid in next to him, lying on her side and jumped a little when he wrapped an arm around her and held her close, his sobs coming in thick and fast. He pressed his face into the robe on her shoulder and held on for dear life, whilst Jane, completely at a loss, wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his hair. He stayed there for a long time, crying and hissing through his teeth- one arm around her and the other above her head, legs entangled until he finally stopped.

He lifted his head, his eyes now read and sore to stare at her again, his breathing slowing and calming as he seemed to be regaining his rationality a little.

Jane stroked his hair back from his face and sighed a little 'I'll just get a wash cloth, back in a minute.'

'Sure... sure,' he sniffed and gently let her go. He had an en-suite bathroom (naturally) and she got a wash cloth to gently dab his face with.

'You a little better?' She asked, feeling rather stranded and unsure.

'Yeah... Yeah, I needed that.'

She nodded and towelled him dry before giving him a light kiss on the forehead 'You want me to stay?'

It was his turn to hesitate now, apparently contemplating the question.

'No... actually... I want to be alone. I snore anyway.'

Jane was surprised at how hurt she felt, but ignored it, getting up to leave.

This was for the best, he needed the space and anyway- what _was_ she expecting to happen?

Nothing. Nothing at all, she told herself.

'Same,' she chuckled 'where's my room?'

'Just down the corridor, turn left, second on the right, there's Pjs on the bed.'

'Thanks,' she kissed his knuckles and turned to leave 'Night Thor.'

'Night Jane, and... thank you.'

 

She closed the door behind her and found her room- plain white walls, blue carpet with a single bed with deep red sheets (holy crap- colour!) and a fetching set of star pattern pyjamas, which she changed into with an odd kind of relief at finally having clothes to put on. She only made it into bed before practically collapsing, surprised at how weary she was herself. Not just physically either.

_This is why I didn't want to become a therapist_ , she thought,  _I did not think emotional support and literal shoulder to cry on was part of the job description for a Dominatrix._

That shows what you know, her inner Nat told her, don't forget- you are NOT in charge- your sub is.

 

All in all; this seemed to be a long way to go just to satisfy her need to break out of the Virgin-Whore dichotomy.

 

With that, she fell into a deep, exhausted sleep.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a way to meet the parents.

Thor woke up with his face on fire, figuratively speaking. Jane had remembered to place an ice pack to his face which he had left on his pillow over night, but he would need a fresh one. When he dared look in the mirror, he winced. She had done a number on his face- a black eye, split lip and a bruise on his cheek. It could've looked worse, but it would still cause comment. He had come up with a suitable lie to cover his tracks, but he couldn't _keep_ getting mugged. 

Well, it wouldn't be an issue for much longer, he reminded himself, with a unpleasant ache in his heart. With that in mind, he went to the guest bedroom to check on her. She was sleeping peacefully, even snoring and drooling ever so slightly, to his amusement.  _She's still beautiful,_ he thought, a little regretfully. He sighed and willed himself to leave after he realised he'd been staring at her for a full five minutes- and longer and he would be bordering creep territory. 

He staggered downstairs to place a fresh ice pack on his face and make a quick breakfast before preparing for his morning run- forty five minutes of cardio and weights. As an after thought, he cobbled together a sandwich for Jane and left her a twenty pound note to get her a cab home- Heimdall didn't work at the weekends. He would like to see her before she left, but perhaps she wouldn't want to hang around after he'd literally used her as a shoulder to cry on. He shuddered- that had been a stupid thing to do, but... he did feel better. He couldn't deny it. He got the impression Jane was not the kind of person to ask why either. With one last stretch, he headed out the front door.

 

'Does Clint make you uncomfortable?'

Thor snapped out of it when he realised Natasha was talking to him. They were sitting in her office slash mini-dungeon and he had been staring at the dude in purple and black leather gear suspended expertly from the ceiling; gagged and blindfolded. He seemed... okay.

'Uh... no,' Thor managed, but he could tell she didn't believe him.

'You don't have to lie,' she smiled 'it's not for everyone.'

'I don't want to judge.'

'Good,' she pushed a glass of water to him 'now, what did you want to see me about?'

'I've got the place all rigged up,' he said, toying with his glass 'I put it together myself.'

'Well done,' she cooed 'can I see?'

He showed her the photos on a personal camera phone- there was no way he'd keep these photos on his professional phone. Natasha scrolled through them and raised her eyebrows approvingly 'Wow, I'm impressed! I ought to ask you to install my new swing.'

Thor chuckled 'I'm rather handy to have around.'

She hummed and handed his phone back 'so you've got the whole Dungeons and Dragons set up in mind. Have you given some thought to what you're hoping to get out of your... experience?'

Thor handed over a scanned-and-printed copy of  _Play Along Prisoner._

'More or less this.'

She glanced over it and, again, looked thoughtful for a while 'This should be pretty straight forward,' she snapped her fingers and a tall, serious looking woman in a tight secretary outfit, complete with short skirt and clearly unnecessary glasses, seemed to materialise by her side.

'Maria? Be a doll and fetch my black book will you?'

'Yes ma'am,' she replied and she retreated to an outer room.

'You don't keep it in your desk?' Thor asked.

'No, I like to keep Maria on her toes.'

The woman returned and handed her the book- a rather plain, thick but battered looking A4 notebook. The woman looked expectant, so Natasha smiled indulgently and spun her finger round in a 'turn around please' motion so that Maria bent over and had her backside presented. Barely acknowledging Thor's presence, Natasha lifted the other woman's skirt, revealing that Maria wore no underwear, retrieved a paddle from her desk and hit her across the tender flesh of her thighs and backside. Thor counted half-a-dozen times before Natasha replaced Maria's skirt and sent her on her way.

'Thank you Maria, that'll be all.'

'Yes ma'am.'

As Maria left, Thor couldn't help but look somewhat stunned, and he had to admit, he also couldn't help but be a tiny bit aroused at that display. He tried to get back to the business in hand.

'So, I have a new girl on the books,' Natasha opened to a photo and page of hand-written details.

'You don't... have them typed up somewhere?'

'No,' said Natasha primly 'these ladies and gentlemen have jobs and families, they can't afford to have their details hacked and leaked. It happened once before and I am not about to let it happen again. It'd be hard to hack a paper notebook.'

'What if it got lost?'

'The only person with access is myself and Maria and she's got just as much to lose as I have if this got out,' Natasha shrugged 'I've been doing this a long time.'

She's the same age as me, Thor pondered, how did she get all this together?

'As I was saying,' Natasha turned the book to Thor to show the page and the passport sized photograph 'this is Jane Foster. She's American, I've trained her myself and you'd be her first proper sub. What she lacks in experience she more than makes up for in skill and care.'

Thor looked at the photograph- she was utterly gorgeous; dark hair and big brown eyes, full lips and delicate features.

'What do you think?' Natasha prompted.

'Uh- yes,' he mumbled, shifting in his seat 'she's um...'

'Perfect! I'll arrange a meet up,' Natasha reached for her diary.

'That's a bit sudden,' Thor began 'just one? Don't you have lots of people-'

'Trust me,' she sighed 'I'm  _very_ good at this. When are you free?'

 

Thor stopped, panting and sweating to rest on an iron rail fence, whilst he checked his progress on his phone. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand on his shoulder, not hearing the approach with the buds in his ears.

'Jesus!' He cursed and spun round to see Steve- big, blonde, blue eyed and a really nice guy- for an American. There seemed to be a lot of them around here. He had run into him quite a few times, literally in some cases, and he rather liked him.

'Hey man,' Steve winced 'what happened to your face?'

_Shit_ .

'Oh, I... uh... got mugged,' Thor tried to laugh.

'Seriously? You? You're built like a tree,' Steve stretched against the fence, catching his face.

'It's was just a couple of desperate kids, they probably wanted a go at the big guy, prove they're tough shit,' Thor would never be as talented a liar as Loki was, but he could manage in a pinch.

'They take anything?'

'Nah, I got a free rounds in of my own, sent 'em packing.'

'So you're not going to go to the police?'

'No point,' Thor shrugged 'they learned their lesson.'

Steve didn't look convinced, but he didn't push it 'If you're sure.'

'Yeah,' Thor took a swig of water 'how's your other half?'

'Sam's good, settling into London just fine. I met his Uncle yesterday.'

'How'd that go?'

'About as well as I could've hoped!' He chuckled 'Sam's family are all so nice and accepting.'

'That's good...' Thor smiled a little sadly 'happy for you man.'

'Thanks,' Steve checked his phone 'right, gotta go, I'll talk to you later?'

'Yeah, same time,' Thor waved him off and continued on his way, trying not to feel a tad jealous of Steve's happiness. He had no right to be.

 

Jane awoke from a rather confused and muddled dream replay of the night before, her face plastered to the pillow with drool and her limbs feeling heavy and uncooperative. She noticed there was a bedside table, complete with bedside lamp and an alarm clock showing it was ten thirty in the morning. She calmly reminded herself where she was- at Thor's house, in his guest room, on a Saturday. She was okay. She did have some equations and a full day's research to catch up on, but that could wait till she got home. Darcy would be impressed! She was awake before noon and-

_Darcy_ . 

Shit! Jane sat up as if she had a direct shot of caffeine and got out of bed. Thor had left her bag and coat in the bar-room downstairs- including her phone, which she didn't put on charge last night. It was down to the last bars as it was! Darcy would be worried sick by now, she probably had a hundred missed calls and texts. Propelled by cursing, guilt, annoyance at herself and fear of a full-blown room mate reprisal, she made it down the stairs (this house was  _way_ too big for one dude!) and headed straight for her bag.

'What the hell are you doing here?!'

The voice alone was enough to make her practically keel over from a heart attack, but it was coupled to a a man, who, despite his age, was a big guy. He had probably been a rugby player in his youth or something- he had a glass eye, long white hair and a trim white beard and wore a two piece suit  _on a Saturday._ Jane froze, deer in a headlight style, suddenly becoming aware of the fact she was wearing pyjamas, her hair was a mess, her face probably had pillow patterns on it and her breath could kill a man at twenty paces. 

'Uh...' she began.

'Are you deaf?' The man asked again, calm but clearly rather angry 'I asked what the hell you are doing here.'

'Um,' Jane shook her head, regaining her composure 'I'm sorry, I have just woken up, can you please calm down and let me get my bearings?'

'Does my son know you are here?'

_Oh boy,_ Jane thought, she wondered why the guy looked so familiar.

'Yes, he does actually,' Jane was tiny compared to him, but drew herself up to her full height 'I'm just staying over because... he needed some help with something and I couldn't get a cab home. He offered to let me stay the night.'

'What can he possibly want help with?'

_Especially from you_ seemed to be the implied end to that question. Jane was more than used to justifying herself to old white men who thought they knew everything.

'You'll have to ask him, I'm not at liberty to tell you,' she walked away to fetch her bag, returning to see the old man, Thor's Dad as it turned out, looking as though he were about to explode 'I'll be gone as soon as I'm dressed and called my friend. Please excuse me.'

Feeling his anger and suspicion even from two floors away, Jane dived into her bedroom, shut the door and dug around for her phone, hoping he wasn't actually going to come after her. Her rational brain assured her that no, of course he wasn't, but most of her was reminding her that a quick exit was probably not a bad idea in the circumstances.

To her horror, her phone was indeed dead, but she had failed to bring a plug-in charger- all she had was a USB cable. How could she be so  _stupid?_ She had forgotten an over night bag! And a phone charger! What the hell was wrong with her?

Well, there had to be a laptop or PC she could plug her phone into some where in this house. Thor was  _so_ well organised- to be fair, so was she when it came to her research. Just not when it came to every day life, as it turned out. 

She would put her phone on charge, get washed and dressed and get out before Papa Odinson (did that make him Odin?) decided to stab her and stuff her in the fridge for... something. What  _was_ his problem?

Did he think they were a couple? Well, even if that were true (which is wasn't) it was none of his business! His son was an adult! With his own business! And a gigantic freakin' house!

He had just met her, admittedly it could've been under better circumstances, but how could he possibly- oh whatever. She stopped the train of thought. Who cares what his Dad thought, they weren't a couple and Thor could clear it up when he got back. 

Whenever that was.

Jane suddenly recalled a tiny study she stumbled into last night in the search for her guest room and distinctly remembered a PC in there. She retraced her steps, found it- and groaned. It was a PC all right- from the early 2000s. It had a huge boxy monitor and probably still ran Windows 95 for God's sake! Well, didn't matter- it had a USB port. She was desperate enough to use it. When she fired up the machine, she then noticed it wasn't connected to the internet and, of course, wouldn't have wireless. Why would Thor have this? Why have it plugged in? 

Maybe it had some documents pertaining to his business? It was safer to store them somewhere no one could hack them- but this thing probably had less than a gig of memory, what could you possibly store on it? 

As soon as her phone fired into life, she saw that there were  _forty seven_ missed calls and over two dozen texts. With a horrible sinking feeling, she called Darcy.

'JANE!' Darcy was hoarse and very, very angry 'Where the  _hell_ were you?! You haven't called in like, five hours! More than that! Like... ten hours! I was worried sick!'

Jane became aware of a noise in the background- it took her a moment, but she worked out what it was- it was the static and crackle of a walkie-talkie.

'Oh Darcy! Please tell me you didn't call the police!'

'No, I thought I'd wait it out another five hours after you disappeared into a strange car to go to an unknown location! What was I supposed to do?!'

Jane groaned ' _Not_ call the police! I'm fine! I only didn't call because I was... distracted.'

'Oh yeah I'll bet!' Darcy's voice was shaking.

'Plus my phone is dead! I had to use an ancient PC to charge it and call you! I'm so sorry!'

'You'd better be sorry lady! I was up all night waiting for you to call me!'

'Didn't you get my text?'

'Yeah, one text, which your John could've sent by the way!'

'John?! I'm  _not_ a prostitute Darcy! Dominatrixes are  _not_ prostitutes!' Jane was ready to strangle... someone. Probably herself.

'Yeah, well, potato po-tah-to, I was this close to calling the Embassy to contact your Mom!' Darcy snapped 'Some gratitude for worrying about your sorry ass would be nice!'

'Okay!' Jane took a deep breath 'I'm sorry Darcy, I really am, and I am grateful, but I'm okay. I had a good night's sleep, nothing sexy happened-' strictly speaking '-and I'm leaving as soon as I am washed and dressed. Th- the guy even ran my clothes through the washing machine.'

'Cause you're too dumb to pack an over night bag?'

'Yup.'

Darcy sighed, relieved and Jane heard a few dry sobs 'Okay, I'm just... really glad you're okay. I'll stop saying okay. I couldn't bare...'

'Oh Darce...' Jane felt tears prick her eyes now 'I'm fine! Really! I'll be on my way home in an hour, tops, and I'll pick up a couple of pizzas on my way home.'

'You'd better,' Darcy replied, with a relieved little hiccup 'let me know when you're on the Tube.'

'Will do.'

'Love ya crazy lady!'

'Love ya to... weirdo.'

Jane hung up and... felt the adrenaline shake her a little. Was she that afraid of Darcy? Well, yes, but she was a little shocked at how much Darcy cared. She'd had an inkling, but most of the time she made fun of her. She really didn't know people very well, she reflected. Good thing she didn't do psychology after all. 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worst. Breakfast. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for this chapter. So so sorry!

People didn't think Thor felt fear and, why should he? He was rich, handsome, built like a brick-shit house and everyone liked him. Well, he _did_ feel fear. He certainly felt it now- when he arrived at his house and found his father's prized black Jag parked outside and, to his adding horror, his father's driver sitting in the front seat. Tyr was a huge, grizzled old man with tattoos, a long beard and a prosthetic hand. He was rumoured to be an ex-fixer for the Cray brothers as well as an ex-member of the kind of Sons-of-Odin biker gangs that became features in National Geographic. Thor never liked him much. As he walked by, legs still a little wobbly from the run, he heard the knock of knuckles against the car window and stopped with a sigh as it rolled down.

'Your Dad's come to have a word with you,' Tyr said, glaring at him.

'Really?' Thor rolled his eyes.

'It's a... family matter,' Tyr murmured conspiratorially.

'It always is,' Thor replied, coldly. He waved Tyr off and headed inside. His father had made himself comfortable in the kitchen, perched uncomfortably on one of the bar stools and staring at a small yellow post-it note.

'Gimme a minute,' Thor grunted, walking to his living room to stretch after his run, and finding it a convenient way to delay whatever conversation was coming. After a swig of water, he took a deep breath and went to face his old man.

It wasn't as if he were afraid of him hitting him, Odin had never raised a hand to him and Thor was always too fast and tall in any case. They had been close once. He'd never been afraid to talk to him before... but now?

'Good morning son,' Odin said, pleasantly.

'You could phone before appearing out of the blue. I didn't give you a key so you could sneak in.'

'Who's the girl running around in her pyjamas upstairs?'

It was as if someone had dropped ice into his gut.

'She...' Thor began walking round to the fridge, not meeting his father's gaze 'is a friend. Not that it's any of your business.'

'I'm only acting out of concern son.'

'It's my house Dad,' Thor saw the sandwich he'd made for Jane, noting where the post-it had come from 'and I'll have my friends over. I'm not ten any more.'

'Friend?' Odin barely kept the scoff out of his voice.

'Yes Dad.'

'A friend you write notes to?' Odin showed him the post-it, Thor rolled his eyes.

'Yes,' he snapped 'I wrote her a note to let her know it's her sandwich. She helped me out, I wanted to make sure she had breakfast _and the Tube fare home_.' 

He added the last part before his father could ask about the money he'd left. This seemed to satisfy Odin. Mostly. He glared at Thor.

'And what happened to your face?'

_Dammit_ .

'I got mugged,' Thor shrugged 'well, they  _tried_ to mug me, they didn't get as far as actually taking anything.' 

'Well, that's what you get for working some rough parts of London, migrant kids running round in hoodies and such...'

Thor bit his tongue. 

'I take it you didn't get the police involved?'

'What's the point?' 

'Sensible lad,' Odin nodded 'they're all bloody useless anyway.'

Thor took a swig of water 'Thanks.'

'So, have you spoken to Sif?'

'I have, yesterday,' Thor made tea, surprised his hand wasn't shaking.

'How are the arrangements going?' Odin asked, glancing around the kitchen.

'Slowly, but surely. Don't worry, you'll get whiskey at the reception. Just you and I won't let Uncle Vili any where near it.'

'Good boy,' Odin chuckled 'I'm glad to hear it. Shame Sif won't be back to get a proper dress fitting, but I trust the seamstress will be able to fix it in time if it doesn't quite fit-'

They both turned when they heard something clatter to the floor and saw Jane, washed, dressed and picking up a plastic tumbler from where she had dropped it. She stood up and blushed at the two men, before coughing.

'I'm sorry... I am leaving, I just needed to charge my phone and speak to Darcy!' Jane stammered at Thor. 

'No, it's okay,' Thor took some steps before her, but she backed a little away.

'I don't want to intrude any longer than I have done,' Jane's smile was a little brittle 'thanks for letting me stay, but I better get back-'

'No no,' Odin's voice's made both of them stare at him 'stay a while, Jane, is it? I believe my son's made you breakfast, it'd be a shame to waste it.' 

 

Jane was sure had never had a more awkward meal in her whole life. If she had, she couldn't think of it. The old man seemed to watch her as she chewed her sandwich, with a smile that seemed one part smug, three parts evil intent. It was a good sandwich- chicken, avocado and pesto- but it seemed to mainly taste of the bile that was rising up her throat. 

'You know,' Odin said, munching a piece of toast 'I am quite familiar with Thor's friends, I've not heard of you before.'

'Dad! Seriously!' Thor turned from frying bacon.

'I'm just... my research facility is a little way away from where I live so after a long day I often miss the last bus home, so I come to stay here.'

'How did you two meet?' Odin asked, in that same cordially-suspicious tone. 

Jane hesitated.

 

Outside Queen Mary's School of Physics and Astronomy Jane Foster gave up waiting and called Darcy. It was late, gone eight o'clock, and dark outside. Not that she was a stranger from late night researching- far from it- but this time she'd actually left comparatively early... to meet a man.

'I'm going home Darce,' Jane headed to her car, phone to her ear 'either that jerk's late or I've just made an ass of myself..'

'Well, that's what you get for trusting a lady who beats people for a living.'

'Thanks Darcy,' Jane sighed, got in and started the car 'I'll be home in half an hour.'

'I'm doing Thai tonight if you want some?'

'As always!' Jane held the phone to her ear with her shoulder and starting backing out, not looking where she was going 'Though go easy on the coconut milk, it upsets my sto- HOLY SHIT!'

There was a thump and Jane stopped the car as it collided with something tall, heavy and definitly human shaped. In the orange street lights it was cast in shadow and Jane couldn't see it. She got out, legs shaking, heart up her throat to see who she'd hit.

'Jane?! Jane! What the hell just happened?!'

'I just hit someone! I backed out and hit a guy!'

'Want me to call an ambulance?'

'Yes please! I'll just go check him,' she ran to his side and caught Darcy's voice on the other line 'I'll call you back okay? Just calling the ambulance!'

The line went dead and Jane looked at the man sprawled out on the pavement where she hit him- he was conscious but in a daze. 

Holy God, he was hot. 

'I'm so SO sorry!' She knelt down and... didn't even know when to start 'Are you hurt?'

He didn't reply, just smiled in a dozy sort of way. He was probably concussed, but apart from that he didn't seem to be bleeding and he could move all his limbs fine. He was staring up at her with a dreamy look 'Jane Foster I presume?'

 

'We met at the university where I study, in the gym, he was consulted to set up the facility's fitness suite and we just got talking,' said Jane, not catching the look in Thor's eye.

'You're still a student?' Odin held out his plate so that Thor could place some bacon on it.

'I'm doing a Ph.D in Astrophysics, I'm researching mathematical models to rationalize and predict natural phenomena-'

'That's unusual,' Odin remarked 'women don't usually do science subjects do they?'

'Oh for God's sake Dad,' Thor served him some breakfast 'please stop.'

'Not usually,' Jane said, coolly 'but I did.'

'Well, good for you,' he nodded to her plate 'you not having anything else?'

'No, I don't eat bacon,' Jane was driven by some morbid curiosity to see just exactly how delightfully insensitive Papa Odinson could be 'I'm actually Jewish.'

'Ah yes,  _that_ would explain why an American would be rich enough to study Physics abroad.'

_It just keeps getting better_ , Jane thought.

'Dad, I will brain myself with this skillet if you don't stop-'

'But I'm not saying anything offensive am I?' Odin asked, innocently.

'No,' Jane said, with only the slightest glance at Thor 'of course not.'

'Well then,' Odin smiled 'why have you not invited this young lady to your wedding Thor?'

_Because he pays me a couple of grand to tie him up and beat the living shit out of him,_ Jane thought, bitterly. 

'If you remember out last conversation about this Dad, I haven't invited anyone,' Thor replied, stiffly 'I haven't got round to discussing Sif's family with her yet. We've still got a year.'

'Well, I shall expect you there then!' He nodded at Jane.

She pursed her lips a moment 'I am due to go on some research trips out to New Mexico next year, it might clash.'

The old man scoffed 'Well, that's understandable.'

'Why's that?' Jane asked.

'Well... I suppose Sif would get the wrong idea and think my son has been... foolish. You're a nice girl Jane, I'm sure, but not everyone will be as understanding as me-'

Looking back on it, Jane wasn't sure why that  _line_ made her snap, but it did. She stood up and made to go upstairs 'Jane?' Thor began, but she held up a hand, without looking back and snapped 'Back in a moment.'

She half ran up the stairs and snatched up her phone, unplugging it and stomping back downstairs. She scrolled through some photos before arriving in the kitchen again and held it up to Odin 'This is me with my girlfriend Darcy, the  _real_ reason I was staying here is because we had an argument and I needed somewhere to crash. It turns out Thor had been mugged so I applied a bit of basic First Aid.'

Odin's face seemed to have shut down, but Jane continued 'So you don't have to worry about me stealing your son away with my feminine wiles because not only am I in a relationship, but I am also super  _duper_ gay, alright?'

He still said nothing, but Jane could tell he was wrestling with whether to be reassured that his son was still faithful to his future wife or mildly put out he was sharing personal space with a lesbian Jewess. 

'That is... interesting,' Odin managed. Jane noted Thor's jaw had dropped open.

'Glad you think so,' Jane sat down at the table again 'now if you could stop asking me awkward questions, I'd be super grateful.'

If the conversation had been uncomfortable before, now it would be beyond it. Luckily, a ringtone came from Odin's pocket and he pulled out a phone and answered it.

'Hello?' 

Pause.

'What sort of problem?'

Pause.

'When?'

Pause.

'I see...' he glanced at Thor 'I'll be over right away.'

He hung up and set his jaw 'Thank you for breakfast son, I'm afraid I need to leave.'

'Do I want to know?' Thor asked, coldly.

'No, no you probably don't,' Odin seemed to glare at Jane again, before replacing his phone in his pocket and headed out 'good day to you.'

He briefly hugged his son at the door, but she could tell he was in a hurry. She waited until she heard a car pull away from the pavement and head off until turning to Thor, who cringed at her.

'Jane, I'm so sorry about him I didn't think he'd drop over today-'

'So,' she interupted 'when  _were_ you planning on telling me you were married?'

'Engaged,' Thor pointed out.

'Oh that makes  _all_ the difference.'

She pushed past him to where she had left her bag. 

'I... look, will you listen to me or-'

'Do I want to?' Jane turned on him 'It's not the fact you are engaged, really, it's the fact you  _didn't_ tell me and, more importantly, didn't tell Natasha! You know her policies about spouses! She gets written consent from them so they're kept in the loop!'

Thor buried his face in his hands 'Yes, yes, I know but-'

'I should've known! Should've known someone who was both rich  _and_ handsome couldn't possibly be single! What the  _actual_ hell Thor?!'

'It's... difficult!'

'Oh I'll bet,' Jane threw up her hands 'this is so messed up! I've known you for, like, two months and you've not mentioned her  _once_ ! I haven't even seen any pictures of her around the place! How long have you two been together?'

Thor looked up at the ceiling for a long time 'About... two years.'

'Fuck's sake,' Jane muttered 'and no pictures? Really?'

'It... I took them down. Before you got here.'

Jane was about to hit him again, for free, but stopped herself somehow. 

'So where is she?' Jane asked, feeling her voice break.

'She's in the ICRU, that's the closest thing Iceland has to an army, and... well, currently she's helping the relief effort in Syria.'

Jane would have earned herself another fifty pounds for the punch she landed on Thor right then. He staggered back and muttered a curse in Icelandic under his breath.

'Okay, I did deserve that.'

'So whilst your girlfriend- sorry,  _fiancé_ is saving people's lives in a war-zone, you're paying a dominatrix to smack you around?'

'Well, when you put it like that-'

'She doesn't know does she? You're cheating on your-'

'This _isn't cheating-_ ' 

' _It might as well be!'_

Jane buried her face in her hands 'I'm... I just...' when she managed to find her voice it was shaking 'Why have you not told about this? Why don't you ask  _her_ to whip you?'

Thor sat on the stairs, slumped forward, hands round the back of his neck 'She's... she said...' he sighed 'I love her. A lot. I told about this once and... she got upset and angry. She threatened to leave.'

Jane looked at him, watching him steadying his own breath and finally looking up again 'She said she's seen enough real violence to make... pretend violence... even if I asked her to... decidedly to awful to participate in.'

He stood up and moved towards Jane 'I've been so happy with you, having these... times with you-'

'Oh please!' Jane backed away 'I can't... the whole reason I went to Natasha in the first place was so I wouldn't end up being someone's... escape! I wanted it to be participatory and... I actually liked spending time with you to...'

She stopped before she could admit anything else. 

'I've gotta go,' she managed, finally 'I can't do this...'

'Jane  _please-_ '

He grabbed her arm and she turned on him, face dark and beyond angry 'Let go.'

'Just hear me out!'

'I've heard enough!' She hissed 'Let me go. Now.'

Thor hesitated, then, slowly, loosened his grip until his hand slip away.

'I'm... so sorry,' his voice was quite 'I just... I liked spending time with you to.'

The tears came unstemmed, Jane's blinked them away 'I don't get this. I don't understand... you have that whole thing installed in your basement, you hired me and yet... what did you expect would happen when your fiancé got back? That she'd magically be okay with this?'

Thor shrugged 'She's not due back for six months, I thought I'd get it out of my system then... be ready to leave it behind when we got married.'

'So you were just going to... get rid of it all? Then brush me off?'

He was crying to now, big, sad tears that he wiped away. 

Jane shook her head 'Ho boy, you're just... wow. Fuck. Fuck fuckity fuck...' 

She picked up her bag and headed towards the door 'Well, I'm speaking to Natasha in the morning and I'm not coming back and you, you can just... go fuck yourself.'

How she didn't look back, she wasn't sure, but she got outside, slammed the door as hard as she could manage and kept going. She didn't stop. The whole way to the nearest tube station. Not stopping, even when a few concerned faces turned her way, even through the barrier and onto the platform, getting on the train, not stopping to even check if it was the right one.

When she finally sat down, taking in that the carriage was empty, when the train got moving and she hugged her bag to her chest... then she stopped. 

Then the realisation really hit, it all hit. What the hell? What the hell just happened?

How could she be so stupid?

She buried her face in her bag and the tears came for real this time, along with the sobbing and the angry grind of her teeth. The humiliation, the anger, the frustration and the utter, utter hopelessness of the whole thing- along with something that she knew to be there the whole time, but had only now decided to bob to the surface.

She had really,  _really_ liked him. Really. 

 

'A scientist?' Thor raised his eyebrows 'That's... amazingly cool.'

'You wanna know what in or are you going to assume I mutate rats?' She sipped her coffee and saw him laugh a little.

'I may not look like it, but I was pretty good at science at school,' he casually glanced at a napkin as if this were no big deal 'tell me, I might understand it.'

Jane snorted 'Okay, I am researching the possibility of naturally occurring gravitational anomalies in our atmosphere that might indicate the existence of Einstein-Rosen Bridges and creating mathematical models to predict when they will occur.'

Thor appeared to think for a moment 'So... wormholes?'

Jane rolled her eyes 'Essentially, yes, but it's a lot more complicated-'

'But it's basically wormholes right? That's what an Einstein-Rosen Bridge is?'

She gave up 'Okay, yes. It's wormholes. I'm hoping to go to the cowboy universe.'

'Sounds pretty awesome,' he leaned in 'so you building portals in your lab or...'

'Mostly it's equations and modifying telescopes, I've built most of my gear myself.'

'So you're an engineer to?' 

'That's  _one_ of my BScs,' Jane shrugged 'what can I say? I'm pretty fucking smart.'

'I agree,' Thor raised his cup and they clinked them 'and I was lying by the way, I was terrible at science at school, you could kick my ass any day of the week, I just wanted to sound impressive and not like you wounded my masculine pride.'

'I figured as much and heaven forbid I wound your pride, although,' Jane chuckled, then lowered her voice 'I thought that was... the whole idea?'

Thor bit his cheek 'Good point.'

'I'm full of them.'

He leaned in a little, reaching to stroke her hand. She didn't pull back.

'I don't doubt it,' he said.

 

Jane found herself analysing every conversation with him, trying to spot the signs he had kept this revelation to himself. Had she been so wilfully ignorant or had he just been that good? She'd be beating herself up about it for weeks either way. Months. Hell,  _years_ . This thought only made the tears flow harder.

'Want one?'

She snapped up, ready to tell someone to fuck off, when she saw a man handing her a tissue. Her retort died in her throat. 

He was tall, thin, handsome in a bony sort of way and with large blue eyes and long black hair tied at the nape. He was dressed in black jeans and a blacklong sleeved t-shirt, like he was an 80s proto-Goth. His smile was soft and seemed utterly genuine. Not that she was a good judge of that sort of thing apparently. On the other hand, she could do with a tissue, since she'd left a perfect tear stained shadow of her face on her bag. She took it and mumbled a thanks.

'Don't mention it,' he replied, taking a seat opposite her 'I suppose you don't want to talk about it?'

She blew her nose 'No, not really,' she replied, thickly 'but thanks.'

'I understand,' he sighed 'I really do.'

His voice was smooth and every bit the English RP you'd expect from some high-class RADA graduate. You could imagine him doing a dash of  _The Rover_ at an outdoor theatre production or reading a sonnet for a Shakespeare festival. 

'This is my stop,' he said, suddenly looking around 'I hope you feel better soon.'

'I... yeah, I will,' she smiled weakly 'you to.'

He laughed only a little 'I am feeling better already,' he got up and headed for the doors as the train stopped at a platform 'nice meeting you.'

She waved him off, frowning at that... last remark. It was either just an awkward farewell in the circumstances or he was... what? Flirting with her? Or he was just being a decent human being helping someone out. 

 

After today, Jane wasn't sure she would be able to tell the difference. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Thor was angry, mostly with himself- in fact, entirely with himself- and when he got angry, he went to his punching bag and got a few rounds in. His knuckles were aching fit to burst by the time he finally stopped, leaning against the bag and panting, clinging to it like a drowning man. His thoughts long devolved into a long stream of obscenities.

 

'It's not too tight is it?' Jane asked, testing the leather cuffs.

'No, no, it's great!' Thor was gagged, so it came out like 'Oooh ooh iff gweight!'

'Okay,' tugging the chains to make sure it was secure, then stood back and admired her handiwork. They were in one of Natasha's many dungeons, done up to look like an old-style retro gym, complete with mats, a punching bag and fighting ring. Apparently she had enough clients that liked to be wrestled into submission, plus it was a good place to train her new doms. He followed her as she walked around him, as much as the restraints would allow him. His wrists were chained to a bar suspended from the ceiling so that his biceps bunched in a way that made her smile wickedly at him. She wore a fantasy themed corset ensemble he'd found for her on a LARP website- it fit her elven figure perfectly, the metal and leather contrasting her flat belly and small round breasts, her eyes shadowed to make them seem even darker, her hips covered with some ghostly gossamer bustle that revealed a tight thong. The way she moved was like a cat- with a dangerous and confident curiosity, looking at him with fascination at just much she could do to him before he snapped. 

She was a natural. 

The trousers he wore were slightly too tight for him, but kept his hard-on down nicely. He did feel some regret that she couldn't go that little bit further, well, she could, but he shouldn't. Unless he misread her, he was pretty sure she was up for the same thing.  _He wanted her to grab him, stroke him over the material, tease him to desperation, promise his her lips around him, then beat him for all he was worth for being so damned gullible_ \- but he let it go. He loved Sif. He missed her desperately. He did. Really.

 

'Hey!' She snapped, reaching up and tugging his hair 'Focus!'

'Good work!' Natasha stood nearby, watching the proceedings with one of her guys, probably Clint, on all fours acting as her table, naked and balancing a cup of coffee on the small of his back 'now what next?'

Jane went out of his field of vision. He heard her footsteps retreat behind him towards a corner of the dungeon where the 'toys' were kept. He didn't really go in for the more... colourful stuff. His thing was strictly medieval, so nothing bright pink or similar. Of course, since the most intimate erogenous zones were ruled out, it meant that things like the butt-plugs and vibrators were not in the inventory. He heard a hum of approval from Natasha, then his hair was yanked back and Jane ordered him to keep it back so he couldn't see what she was about to do to him. He didn't need telling twice. 

Then he felt something slightly too hot drip onto his bare chest and run, thickly, down to his naval and stop at the waistband. He wriggled and squirmed and moaned a little around the gag as more, drips ran diagonally down, hardening as it went. He shut his eyes and strained against the chains. 

'One more?' 

He nodded and caught a glimpse of a candle held tipping towards his skin, shaking when the clear wax ran onto his skin and headed down. He wished,  _wished_ it would go down further-

 

He lay, flat out on the floor of his gym, staring up at the ceiling, the general feeling of helplessness and inward rage finally pushing him to get up, go down to the cellar, strip naked and chain himself up to the whipping post. The cool wood pressing to him felt like a relief, soothing and comforting.

 

Jane put the candle back in it's bracket, walking back to Natasha, who smiled at her, he saw her whisper in Jane's ear. She caught him looking, so he grinned at her, making her frown.

'You're  _not_ in a position to smiling,' she snapped 'don't look at me when I'm talking to Natasha.'

He looked away, still smirking. He felt the chains holding up his arms suddenly go slack and it was only his reflexes that stopped his legs collapsing under him and falling knees first to the floor. 

'I'm not saying it again,' she growled tying the chain from where she let it go 'get on your knees.' 

He obeyed, gently kneeling down onto the mat beneath him, a bare foot pressed between his shoulder blades, pushing him face first to the floor. When she released her foot, she moved round to grab a fist full of his hair (god he  _loved_ it when she did that) so she could look right into his face, her eyes glowering with rage. He laughed a little, earning a yank of his hair and a knee into his sternum. He groaned, winded, bucking forward, his mouth mere inches from her crotch. 

_What he wouldn't have given to have her grind it into his face-_

'Alright, just for that,' she spat 'I'm trying out something new.'

She released him, letting him recover his breath a bit, heaving and shaking, head reeling. This was better than he could've hoped. He owed Natasha a lot. Suddenly a white cloth came over his eyes and was tied in place. He was pulled back once more so that he sat on his heels, hips thrust out towards where she stood. He twitched in anticipation, trying to stifle a moan when a cold, wet hand started at his chest, then trailed what had to be an ice cube and drew a streak of icy water down to his waist. The sight deprivation made it all the better, his toes curling and hips rolling as it seeped past the band of his trousers and a few little river-lets made it to the base of his twitching cock. He shouted around the gag- it was so  _so cold_ it made every muscle twitch and pull beyond his control. 

'Good?' 

He managed some sort of gagged, gulping whimper.

'Glad to hear it.'

He felt the water pour onto his head, the cold cancelling out any ration thought and making him growl as it went down his neck, clinging his hair to his skin and across his shoulders. Everything felt alert and bright, his brain on fire even as all his senses shut down.

'More?'

He nodded, he didn't mean to- no he did. He really really did mean to, but he shouldn't. He shouldn't ask for this, but it was as if he couldn't stop himself. Before he could regain some semblance of self-control she teased at the button to his fly, pulling it open, then her finger ghosted the little trail of hair to his crotch, yanking it away to make a big enough gap. 

'Thank you for asking nicely,' she laughed, then poured the rest of the freezing cold water, complete with ice-cubes, down the front of his trousers. The temperature hit him all at once and any air he had left in his lungs punched out and he bucked helplessly, thrashing for all he was worth. The water drenched his erection and went every where and across and down his thighs. It was painful, numbing and good all at once. It was blanking his mind in a strange white bliss and he just... let go. He fell back, limp and cut off from the world as the cold seem to sever any connection to real life and locked him into some strange little bubble. He only came to when he felt the blind-fold being taken off and the gag loosened.

'Hey?' Jane's voice cut through the fog 'You okay?'

'Hmm...' he managed 'ugh- I need to stop. Need... a break.'

She got him down and free and wrapped in a couple of towels, taken to a warm lounge. Jane holding him gently and soothing him. 

'That was... good,' he muttered 'that was... amazing.'

'Thanks,' Jane whispered 'you were great to.'

He was wrapped in warm blankets and found himself drifting into sleep, the cold ebbing away bit by bit and the sensation gradually returning to his skin. 

 

'Oi.'

He felt a foot nudge him in the side and bringing him back to the waking world.

'Whu?' For a desperately hopeful moment, he thought it was Jane. 

'Oi, Thor, wake up.'

His eyes opened slowly, bringing the owner of the voice into focus. It took him a moment, then he snapped awake in a panic.

'Loki!' He gasped trying to move away, cursing when he realised he was tied to the post, naked and, to his infinite embarrassment, sporting a hard-on.

'Well, this is a tad compromising,' Loki sighed, standing up and turning his back on him 'but I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.'

'Ugh,' Thor snarled 'Loki, what the hell are you doing here?'

'Right now? Trying not to laugh.'

'Fuck off,' Thor snapped.

'If only,' Loki sighed 'but I'm in a bit of a spot. I need money and you can't give me any whilst you're tied up and rubbing one out against a post like a horny dog.'

'I'm not-'

'It's not my place to judge,' Loki went on 'and as soon as I've got my funds I'll be on my way. You expecting someone? Hard to let them in when you're down here.'

'How did you get in?'

'I broke in.'

'Fuck's  _sake!_ '

'You won't give me a key! What am I supposed to do?'

'Let me out for a start.'

'You got yourself in this mess.'

'Well, do you want money or not?'

Loki helped him out with some direction and looked away whilst Thor put his jeans back on. 

'There's something else I need,' Loki said, as Thor was putting his shirt on.

'What's that?'

'Mum's documents.'

Thor stopped.

'What for?'

Loki raised an eyebrow 'Do you need to know?'

'Yes!' Thor said, incredulous 'she was my mother to you know!'

'Well, they were meant for me, so it's none of your business.'

Thor glared at him 'Loki...'

'I don't ask much,' Loki began, rolling his eyes 'money to you is not much Thor, you know that. You splashed out on this thing even though you won't be able to use it once Sif gets back.'

He glanced at the post 'Well, almost splashed out on it.' 

He smirked at his own double entente, before Thor threatened him with a fist.

'Look, please don't ask me again,' Loki dug his hands into his pockets 'I just... it's private. Please.'

Thor looked at his younger brother, searching his face, his body language, for something, some indication of what he was thinking. Then he just gave up. He needed Loki out of his house- he had other things to worry about.

'You know where it is,' Thor shrugged 'go for it. But I'm deducting the money to repair whatever damage you did to my locks.'

'Well, next time, give me a key.'

'Is some privacy too much to expect?' Thor groaned 'It's bad enough Dad just waltzes in without knocking.'

'Wow, that sounds positively awful,' Loki said in a tone of robotic sarcasm 'tell me Thor, what  _is_ it like to have the old bastard constantly breathing down your neck and disapproving of everything you do?'

Thor rolled his eyes 'Whatever, just take what you need and leave.'

Loki went upstairs without another word, whilst Thor went into the kitchen, making himself some chicken and broccoli, not even sure where to begin with the mess slowly descending upon him right now. He turned when Loki came back down, face pale and angry.

'Thor,' he snarled.

'What now?'

'Why the hell was the PC switched on?!'

Thor shrugged 'How the hell should I know? I didn't-'

'Oh so someone broke in and-' he stopped and held up a hand before Thor could butt in with some sarcastic remark '- _other_ than me and decided to turn on an ancient PC? I gave you that so it'd be safe!'

'I didn't touch it,' Thor snapped, prowling forward 'and don't you  _dare_ threaten me in my own house again or I will kick your arse so hard you'll bounce down the stairs, you pretentious little shit!'

Loki baulked a little but recovered quickly 'Who else was here?'

'No one-' Thor stopped.

_Oh no._

'You're a terrible liar,' Loki shook his head 'honestly, whilst your fiancé is off rescuing people from a warzone, you're having your end away. Shame on you.'

'Oh fuck off,' Thor didn't have the energy 'I had a friend over and... that's it! She turned on the PC to charge her phone... oh... it's fine, she wouldn't have even turned the monitor on.'

'How do you know you fucking idiot!'

'Even if she did, what could she have found on there that could've been useful? Or worth looking at? It's only valuable to you Loki.'

'And to Odin,' Loki pointed out 'didn't you say he was here earlier?'

'What? He still uses a fax machine! He had to get me round to programme the digi-box!'

But he'd know enough to navigate Windows 95,' Loki paced 'it would be just like the old fart to do this!'

'Do what?! What's on that machine!'

Loki stopped, biting the quick of his thumb 'Your friend, she really didn't look at it?'

'You're the expert Loki,' Thor threw his hands up 'and she doesn't even know you exist, even if she  _did_ look, it wouldn't mean anything to her.'

Loki slumped into a chair 'If you're hiding something...'

'Oh do me a favour,' Thor scoffed 'what're you going to do?'

'Tell Sif about your S and M dungeon?'

Thor sniffed 'Good luck reaching her in Syria you piece of shit, besides, she wouldn't believe you.'

'No? Not even if I had,' he pulled out his phone and waved it in Thor's direction 'evidence?'

Thor stilled.

'You little fucker.'

'If you promise me that whoever was here did not see Mum's documents, you can have the phone and wipe the entire phone  _and_ the SD card. I'll need to do it anyway, otherwise I could be traced.'

'I promise.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

Loki rocked on his heels for a moment, then laughed 'Okay, here.'

He passed over the phone, Thor took it and contemplated it for a moment. 

'Need me to show you how?'

Thor put the phone on the counter and, before Loki could protest, opened a draw, pulled out a meat tenderiser and hit the phone until it was in pieces. 

'That was unnecessary,' Loki remarked.

'But satisfying,' Thor found the SD card and snapped it in two 'now do what you need to do and get the fuck out.'

Loki threw up his hands and walked away back up the stairs 'You know there are ways of solving problems, other than breaking things.'

'Probably,' Thor muttered as his brother disappeared to the office again 'but I really needed to break something.'

He sat with his food at the kitchen counter, finally resting his head in his hands and just... wallowed.  


He would've said he deserved to be punched in the face, but perhaps, for him, this helpless, angry, self loathing was a far more appropriate punishment.

 


End file.
